Some earth-boring tools for forming boreholes in subterranean formations, such as, for example, fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bits (also referred to as “drag bits”) and reamers, include cutting elements comprising superabrasive, conventionally polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) cutting tables mounted to supporting substrates and secured to the rotationally leading portions of blades. The cutting elements are conventionally fixed in place, such as, for example, by brazing the cutting elements within pockets formed in the rotationally leading portions of the blades. Because formation material removal exposes the formation-engaging portions of the cutting tables to impacts against the subterranean formations, they may chip, which dulls the impacted portion of the cutting element or even spall, resulting in loss of substantial portions of the table. Continued use may wear away that portion of the cutting table entirely, leaving a completely dull surface that is ineffective at removing earth material.